lost_episode_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Caillou Says Goodbye To Gilbert
I want to tell you about an episode of a show named Caillou that I saw once. My cat was put down a few years ago, and I want to tell you an episode of this very infamous kids show that was very similar to what I had experienced. I was in my room, playing on my DSi. The year was 2009. My cat was put down the other day. And it was a summer vacation, and after the vacation, I'd be put in 7th grade. I was so fixated on my DSi, my mom told me it was almost midnight, and that I had to go to bed. At the time that my story is taking place. The Great Recession had just come to an end, What the recession was is the time period of general economic decline observed in world markets during the late 2000s and early 2010s. The Great Recession toke place from December of 2007, to the time this story is taking place, before this period toke place, me and my family lived in a 4 bedroom house, with a bedroom for my parents, myself, my little brother, and a guest bedroom. As a result of The Great Recession, a year before my story toke place, my family and I had to move from a house, to an apartment, and the apartment only had 2 bedrooms rather than 4. And because of the small amount of bedrooms in the place, I had to share a room with my brother, who was only 4 years old at the time of my story. Sorry that was a little bit of topic, so let's just get back to my story, so I was in my room on my DS, and since my younger brother had to sleep in my room, I always had to wear headphones while playing on my quietly. We had to keep the TV on Sprout for some time, to help him fall asleep at the time of my story. He liked Caillou, and I honestly hated it. During Sprout's Goodnight Show, I saw the Caillou intro playing. However the title card was a bit different. This was a season 4 episode of Caillou, and he had more maturity than previous seasons. I remember everything, with even my thoughts revolving in my head. The title card read "Caillou Says Goodbye to Gilbert." There was no thumbnail, it was only words. The screen faded to Caillou's house, and the sky was dark and grey. The house was different, and it had no front porch, the windows were somewhat boarded up, and the color of the house was purple instead of blue. The chimney was also worn down, and had no top. I kept watching, I honestly couldn't sleep anyway. The narrator started out by saying: It was a very depressing day at Caillou's house. *sniff* I would rather not talk about it. I'd never seen the narrator this depressed. It cut to Caillou softly crying in the playroom. He never cried in season 4. (I did research) Caillou then said: Gilbert, why do you have to go? *hic* we were best friends!*hic* I was surprised that this type of show was talking about pets dying. Anyway, the scene then cut to a conversation that Caillou's parents were having in the kitchen: Doris: It's sad that we have to put him down today, I just didn't want anything to happen to him while we were on vacation in New York. Boris: You told me this so many times, I wanna scream. What about Caillou? Doris: Well, he'll be sad. But we have to do this anyway, he does have a Kidney failure, you know. Boris: What I hate is that he keeps going up into the bathroom. Doris: He's lost it, Boris! He can't help it! Boris: I know, Doris. I'm mostly concentrated on Caillou. I wonder how he's doing? I guess I can go check up on him. Boris walked into the playroom, where we see that Caillou is crying and Rosie is playing with her dolls. Boris walked over to Caillou. Caillou asked Boris: Daddy, *hic* why does Gilbert need to go to sleep? Boris replied: He is sick Caillou... when we go, Grandpa & Grandma will babysit you and Rosie. Caillou then said: I'm not staying here, Gilbert is my best friend! You can't let him die if i'm not there beside him! I couldn't believe it. Caillou was never acted like this in these episodes. Boris then asked him: Do you really want to be there? Caillou then replied: Yes! I don't care if I get scared, I LOVE HIM TO MUCH!!! Boris then told him: Okay Caillou, calm down, and stop screaming. I hope you know that this is a little too grown up for you. Do you understand? Caillou replied with: Yes Daddy. Then Boris told him: Okay, let's get in the car. I was speechless. I decided watch the rest anyway. It showed Grandma & Grandpa going into the house, and the car pulling out of the driveway. It then showed: Caillou, Boris, Doris, & Gilbert in the car, with Boris driving. This was silent and boring. After 12 seconds of driving in the car, Caillou had a flashback. It showed Caillou at 2-years old, with the animation style that was used in the first season. He was holding Gilbert, and Caillou looked very happy. The young Caillou said: I love you Gilbert. You're the best! Gilbert meowed. As Caillou put Gilbert down on the floor and petted him, Gilbert licked Caillou in return for love. The screen fades to white, and Caillou, his parents, and Gilbert were at the vet's office, sitting on a white couch. A doctor walked in, it was... relatively odd. The said: Hello you guys, I heard that Gilbert had Kidney Failure. The doctor lead the 4 into her office, and she put a bandage on Gilbert's paw. And the doctor then added: First, we will need to give Gilbert Saline. Then, we'll give the medicine that makes him pass away. Caillou then screamed: NO!!! HE'S NOT DYING!!! Boris then said: Caillou, cut it out. I told you that we had to do this! Caillou: I'M CAN'T LET HIM GO!!! Doris then said: Caillou, stop it now! Listen to your father! Caillou repiled: Okay, let him die, I don't care anymore. *sighs* I watched in horror as the saline was injected. The doctor said: Here's the Shot that puts him to sleep. The 2nd injection was worse. I was honestly disgusted by it. Caillou immediately lost it. He was crying uncontrollably at Gilbert's soon to be dead. The doctor checked on him with her stethoscope. She said: He's gone. Doris, Boris, and Caillou, were all crying their eyes out. Doctor Says: Besides You Will Get An New P- Before The Doctor Can Finish His Sentence, Caillou Screams: I NEED GILBERT ALIVE!!! Caillou Let’s Out An Blood-Curdling Scream, As He Shakes Gilberts Dead Corpse And The Vet Bed Rolls Over To The Other Vet Beds With Pets With Bandages And His Owners, Causing The Pets Get Her Bones Breaked, That Part Makes Me Laugh Every Hard Until After Caillou said sobbing heavily: YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND, GILBERT! The Doctor Shouts: AND GET OUT!!! Thats Was An Out-of-Character Moment For The Doctor, And Also That Part Makes Me Stop Laughing... The screen stactly Fastly fades to Caillou & Gilbert in a white room with no walls. And this wasn't a flashback. The room suddenly turned dark. Then Gilbert faded into nothing. Caillou said: Gilbert! *gasp* where are you?*hic* he's gone!*hic* Caillou started to walk in a straight motion, however this scene looked more like a Newgrounds animation, compared to the show's regular animation. This went on for a minute, with violin music playing in the background. This stopped when Caillou was pale, and was almost skeleton thin. Caillou said in raspy and dry voice: Gilbert... The screen faded to Gilbert on a cloud, sleeping. A soft heavenly voice chuckled. The screen faded to black, with Caillou crying in the background. It faded back to show him in a hospital. He was pale and looked like he was going to die. Doris said: Caillou, You are too young to die, you're only 7. Caillou was 7 now? Well, it looked like 3 years had passed since Gilbert's death. Boris said: We love you, no matter what. Caillou repiled: I know. At least I get to see Gilbert soon. Rosie said: Caillou, I love you. Caillou was about to say: I.., then he breathed heavily. Doris said: Caillou? Caillou repiled: Yes Mommy? Doris tried to say: You..were.....adopt- Caillou asked: What Mom?! Doris blurted: ADOPTED!!! "sobs" Boris explained: It's true, We adopted you from this hospital. You were a baby born with cancer. I had just had a foot surgery that day, and when I was leaving, I overheard your real parents giving up for adoption, because they were worried you wouldn't survive, And we couldn't bear to see you suffer without a home, so we had just had to adopt you. Caillou tried to say: Thank...you... He then closed his eyes and stopped breathing. Doris, Boris, and Rosie were all crying extremely hard. I actually felt sorry for him. The episode ended with a shot of them and all the other characters crying. And I mean all of them, Leo, Clementine, Sarah, and basically just all of them, there were even a couple of unnamed ones. The credits rolled silently and they weren't than fun to watch either. It was just white text in Comic Sans scrolling on a black background. I only recognized the names of 10% of the people in the credits, the other 90% were people that I had never heard of. The copyright date was 2005, the year that season 4 came out. The screen turned to static. I watched the static until it stopped after about a minute. the regular schedule came on after the episode. Which consisted of: Dragon Tales, Angelina Ballerina, Kipper, & Pajanimals. After all of that I went to bed. The next day, I woke up and heard my brother had strep throat. My Dad had to stay home from work that day. I spent the day (with my Dad's permission) to go on the computer and contact Sprout about what I had seen. Remembering that it was 2009, so I contacted PBS kids and PBS as well. (NBCUniversal bought Sprout in 2013), and the channel eventually went defunct in 2017. All 3 companies I contacted didn't know what I was talking about sadly. I wound up just giving up and just resumed to my normal summer routine. I'm honestly still have nightmares from that Caillou episode, but not as much as before. I did even try doing some research on the episode as well, but I never found anything about it, not really much of a surprise. Well, that about sums it up. If you've ever seen this episode before, please let me know! Category:Creepypasta Category:Lost Episodes